1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buckets and more particularly pertains to a new retractable thumb for providing a thumb attached to a bucket which is capable of being retracted in a stored position when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of buckets is known in the prior art. More specifically, buckets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art buckets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,832; U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,345; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,346; U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,123; U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,624; and Foreign EP 0 325 358 A1 and EP 0 411 486 A1.
In these respects, the retractable thumb according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a thumb attached to a bucket which is capable of being retracted in a stored position when not in use.